


Fetters

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Hunting, Major character death - Freeform, NSFW, Saving People Hunting Things, Smut, The Family Business, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You and Dean love each other more than life itself, and it seems that nothing will get in your way.





	1. Out of the Blue

The Demon that sat in front of Rose wasn’t Dean. Dean would never have done the awful things head was admitting to have done. But she knew in her heart that her Dean was still there, buried. Under the Mark.

“Listen up, Dean Winchester, you need to snap out of it!” She stood in front of Dean, with her hands on her hips, portraying as much strength as she could manage.

“Well well, little Rosie. You know Dean wasn’t sure if you were still here? Guess you really loved me.” The Demon taunted flashing black eyes at her. Rose’s face fell at the nickname that Dean had given her all those years ago, and lost her composure.

“What are you talking about? I never left?” She regretted giving into his taunt as soon as he started chuckling.

**Five years earlier…**

“Excuse me miss? Could you tell us what happened here?” Dean and Sam were looking at a house ablaze as the older Winchester talked a pretty brunette.

“People are saying a wild animal attack, and then there was a fire. I’m sorry I’m not much help.” She responded turning to reveal sea foam green eyes, then walked away from the scene. Dean watched her walk away, the sway of her hips an intoxicating view that he couldn’t look away from.

“Well there’s something.” Sam muttered from behind him.

“Huh?” Dean jerked his mind back into gear to be hit with a pang of jealousy when he noticed Sam was watching her too.

“Who just walks away from a scene like this? Everyone in the neighborhood is here watching. Why didn’t she stay, or why was she here?” Sam asked. Dean cleared his throat, realizing that Sam had not been appreciating the woman’s many assets.

“I got this one. You see what you can get here.” Dean didn’t wait for Sam to laugh or question his plan, he just took off to follow the brunette.


	2. Hunting 101

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean called after he was pretty sure no one other than the girl would hear him. She was moving pretty quick but he had a decent stride on her.

“Are you following me?” She turned to gape at him. “What’s your problem?” Dean stopped short, scrunching up his face. He hadn’t expected her to react that way.

“Uh, I was… um I wanted to ask for your number and see if you wanted to get a cup of coffee sometime? I’m Dean by the way.” He turned up the charm at the end trying to make up for his earlier clumsiness. She stared at him seeming to go through a range of emotions and questions as she processed the change of pace.

“I’m Rose, tomorrow?” She offered as she stepped towards him. “You don’t happen to have a pen?”

“I do.” Dean said pulling one out from inside his jacket. She took the pen and started to scratch out her number on his hand. “How about tonight and we make it dinner, little Rosie?” He asked with a crooked grin.

“I have something to do tonight Dean.” She responded giving him his pen and starting to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, “And that’s is the last time that you call me Rosie.” She winked and left.

“How did it go?” Sam asked when Dean got back to their motel to go over what they had found.

“Got her number.” Dean held up his hand. Sam scowled at his older brother. “What about you Sammy?”

“I think we are hunting a werewolf.” Sam pointed at his laptop screen. “There are a whole bunch of headlines just like this one.” He gestured to the headline. 

‘Family slaughtered in vicious animal attack.’

“The lunar cycle matches up, and according to autopsy reports all of the victims were missing their hearts.” Sam finished.

“Okay, but how does the house fire tie into werewolf attack. I mean it’s not gonna kill them, but I can’t imagine that it’s a fun day at the park either.”

“I’m not sure.” Sam pulled his computer back toward him, clicking a few keys as Dean pulled two beers from the fridge. “Holy crap.” The younger Winchester whispered.

“What is it?” Dean asked setting down the open beer for Sam and looking over his shoulder at the laptop as his jaw hit the floor.

“That’s Rose.” Dean muttered dumbstruck. He and Sam were looking at a news article about the first family that had been killed in the supposed animal attacks. Rose was the only survivor according to the article.

“That’s why she was at the house!” Sam came to his senses first. “She was hunting the werewolf, but she doesn’t know what she is up against.”

“So she burnt the house to the ground, thinking that a fire kills everything. Just like any other sane person.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face as he turned away from the computer screen. “She said she had plans tonight when I talked to her. Do you think this could be a pack of freaks?”

“Definitely.” Sam turned to face Dean.

“Tell me you know where they are going next.”

Sam quirked his head in acquiescence. The brothers grabbed their gear and ran to the Impala, Dean gunning it to the next location, both hoping they weren’t too late.

“Rose!” Dean shouted as they both got out of the car. The pretty brunette was standing in the door way of the house, gun in one hand lighter in the other. She turned to look at Dean, fear etched in her expression. “I know why your here.” He said as he and Sam moved closer. “But this,” He motioned to the lighter in her hand, “It’s not going to help. My brother and I, we can help you. If you let us.”

Sam looked past Rose, trying to see if anyone was in the house. Tears fell down Rose’s freckle speckled cheeks.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through. No one believes me!” She shouted as the rage boiled inside of her.

“We do.” Dean motioned to Sam and himself. Sam pulled away from him to give him space with Rose.” I believe you Rosie. And I know why no one else believes you. It was werewolves, right? They killed your family?” Dean recalled the article he had perused quickly, as he entered the house.

“They killed my sister.” Rose sobbed. “They ripped her heart out right in front of me. I didn’t even try to stop them.” He hand holding the gun faltered and Dean took his opportunity, grabbing both her hands.

“It’s okay. We will help you. Let me help you.” He whispered as Rose pressed her face against his chest. Dean removed the gun and lighter from her hands and then held her close.

“Dean! Down!” Sam shouted as he came rushing back into the foyer where he was comforting Rose. Dean gripped Rose tightly, and pulled her to the ground with him so they were out of the way.

Rose could see the muzzle flash from Sam’s gun as he let off round after round. Three bodies piled into a heap at the door with bullet holes through their hearts.

“How did you know that was them?” Rose gasped, looking between Sam and the murdered men.

“They were at the house you burnt to the ground. And they are armed.” Sam confirmed.

“It’s over then, for you Rose.” Dean said separating himself from you at last.

Rose let out a sigh of held in stress.

“What do I do now?” She whispered as the grief for her family hit her. Sam walked away from the pair out to the car to clean up.

“Get a drink with me.” Dean said with a sad smile.

“I thought you were just trying to follow me when you asked me for coffee.” Rose half sobbed half laughed.

“I was, let’s get something stronger.” Dean held out a hand for her.

“Sounds like a great idea.” She took his hand and walked away from the grisly scene they had all caused.


End file.
